


Fantasy

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Fantasy

你在想什么？

我在想什么？孙杨笑了一下。

 

整洁的办公室里，明亮的阳光穿过窗户照在他身上，将他脸上的细小绒毛都照的清清楚楚。我绕过办公桌向他走去，伸出手轻轻抚摸他的头发，他立刻抬起头来看向我，眼里满是惊讶，我的手顺着他英俊的脸庞滑下，轻轻抬起他的下巴，不顾他惊愕的眼神吻上去。

柔软的嘴唇如棉花糖一般，甜腻的让人着迷，在他饱满的下唇轻轻咬了几下，他不愿张嘴，我的手便默默施力，强迫着他张开嘴，他的嘴里似乎有淡淡的甜味，香软的小舌为了阻止我的动作不停的推拒着，却轻而易举的被我咬住，我勾着他的舌头纠缠，他嘴里的津液很快就盛不住顺着嘴角流下。

他的双手抵在我的胸前，我一只手抓住，另一只手解下他深蓝色的领带，这才结束了那炙热的吻。他看上去被亲的有些晕，我趁着这个机会将领带绑在他眼睛上，失去了视力似乎让他有些慌乱，我微微笑了笑，一只膝盖挤入他两腿之间，抵在他最敏感的地方不停摩擦着，双手脱下他的黑色西装外套，这外套在他身上十分合身，勾勒出他宽肩窄腰的完美身材，内里的白衬衣扣到最上面一颗扣子，浑身上下都十分整洁，一尘不染，散发着禁欲的气息。

然而这样干净的他很快就会被我弄脏的。

我继续脱着他的衣服。一颗一颗慢慢解开白衬衣上的扣子，轻抚着他胸口细腻的肌肤，直到最后一颗扣子被解开，我的手也停在他的小腹，那里完美的八块腹肌让我爱不释手，细细抚摸过每一块，感受到他的呼吸已经开始变得凌乱，我的嘴角不禁上扬，慢慢将衬衣向后褪去，却不脱下，只是将他的两只手捆到身后。

视力和行动能力都被剥夺，我看见他胸口的起伏，一只手捏住其中一个粉红小点，绕着他打圈，很快就能看见胸前的皮肤上泛出一片鸡皮疙瘩，我的两根手指抓住那小点揉捏套弄，那里很快就涨大挺立起来。

“呜…”

他压抑着他的声音，但还是泄露了一点。

“你喜欢我这样。”我俯下身子靠近他，轻轻咬着他发红的耳朵。

他开始抖起来，我满意的笑了，抱着他坐到桌子上，这个高度更方便我的动作。我这突如其来的动作让他惊叫出声，他双手被绑在身后只能艰难的撑着自己的身体，我靠过去含住刚刚被我冷落的另一边的乳尖，感受到他身体拒绝点颤抖了一下，接着便听见他倒吸气的声音，我对着那点又吸又咬，感受着他在嘴里涨大饱满。

“嗯啊…不要了…”

他小声说着，我也听话的放开了那里。我的唇落在了他的腹肌上，仔细的舔吻过每一块腹肌，让他们完全被我的津液打湿，又在最下面吸吮出几个痕迹，撑起身子看着他的小腹占满了津液透着水光，还带着几枚吻痕的样子，我的呼吸也不禁加重了。

隔着西装裤摸上他腿间的东西，微微施力揉捏着，见他抖个不停我便解开他的裤子，连着内裤一起扯下，却没想到里面已经湿的不行，白色的内裤离开时带出几根银丝，缠绵着不愿意断开，我把他的裤子脱下扔在了地上，手终于没有任何阻碍的握住了他的阴茎，那里已经勃起了，前段还不停的向外吐着透明的粘液，顺着柱身向下滑去。我的手上也很快沾染上了粘液，看了一眼自己沾满液体的手，我深呼吸几下，将手指伸进他的嘴里，夹着他的舌头把玩。

“宁经理，你下面这么湿，这么渴望男人么？”

他的呼吸急促起来，脸也红的厉害，舌头却乖顺的吸吮舔弄着我的手指，津液顺着下巴滴落到胸口，弄得胸膛濡湿一片，下面也十分激动，桌上甚至都有一小摊液体。

“好好舔，一会才不会痛。”

他舔的更加卖力了，我的手指被湿热的舌头服务着，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着指尖一路烧到心里。看着他这般顺从又享受的样子，我心里不禁烧起一股无名火，第一次见我就这样，那他对每一个男人都这样么？

烦躁的抽出手指，上面已经被他舔的很湿了，我便不再犹豫，直接将两根手指一起挤入他的后穴，才进入了一个指节就被夹的无法动弹，狠狠的在他的臀部上拍了一下，让他放松，便继续粗暴的向里面进攻。

他的呼吸带了一点哭腔，脸色也有些发白，咬着嘴唇极力忍耐着，尽量放松着后穴。感觉到阻力变小了，我便更加深入，手指弯曲着抠挖着内壁，便听见了他破碎的呻吟。

“啊…痛…”

你该痛的。我心想着。你这么淫荡，疼痛是你应得的。

我还是放轻了动作，在里面慢慢摸索着，听见他的呻吟变的甜腻起来，我才又加快了一点速度，终于在深处摸索到一个点，轻轻刮了一下，就见他浑身颤抖着射了出来。我知道我终于找到了这个地方，便不再缩手缩脚的，大力的放肆的按压着那里，时不时用指甲刮过，刺激的他除了呻吟什么也说不出来。

“嗯啊…哈…不…唔嗯…”

“只用手指就射了，你可真够淫荡的。”

他好像哭了，不管是上面还是下面，领带下流出了几行泪水，而下面的小穴更是不停的分泌着液体，让我的手动作的更加方便，我的手指模仿着抽插的动作，有些液体随着摩擦变成泡沫堆积在穴口，剩下的液体顺着臀缝流下，他身下的桌子已经湿了一片了。

我抽出了手指，解开了自己的裤子，拿出我早已勃起的东西顶了顶他：“想要吗？想要的话就舔一舔，免得我一会又卡在那里。”

他点了点头吸吸鼻子，慢慢的从桌子上滑下，落地时发软的双腿却无力支撑，一下子跌倒在地上，脸也撞到我的胯间。我那里滚烫的东西打到他脸上，他似乎被这高温烫的失去了一瞬的思考能力，呆坐了一会才摸索着含住了我的东西。

温暖的口腔让我也忍不住发出赞叹的声音，按住他的头让他含到最深，看着他难受的样子我心里竟生出一种奇异的满足感，不禁按着他的头在他嘴里不停的抽插，他的舌头和喉咙都是极品，弄得我舒服的快要射出来。

他的嘴里很快就被我分泌的前液溢满，混合着他的口水再一次把他的胸前弄的亮晶晶的，从他嘴里抽出来，我拉着他站到落地窗边，他的手被绑着，只能把头靠在上面支撑着自己的身子，玻璃冰凉的感觉似乎让他意识到这是在哪。

“不要在…这里，不要…窗户，会被…被看到…啊！”

不等他说完，我就一鼓作气直接插了进去，内壁激动的挤压着我的阴茎，这可比刚才的口交更让人兴奋，他的身体和他的外貌一样美味，我掐着他的腰，不给他任何反应的机会便开始大力的抽插起来。

“放心吧，这里这么高，不会被看到的。不过，呼，被看到的话你应该会更爽啊吧，嗯？”

他却变得更加委屈，好像又哭出来了。我不停的冲撞着他体内的敏感点，每一次都又快又狠的撞上去，他的小穴便会激烈的收缩，分泌出一些湿滑的液体，夹的我十分的舒爽。欲火从我们结合的地方烧变全身，而他点呻吟就像汽油一般，让这火烧的更旺，我仿佛失去了理智，只能一遍遍的撞击着那柔软的小穴，让那里分泌出一波又一波的肠液，使得我们结合的地方汁水横流，泥泞不堪。

“不要了，放过我吧…”

他央求着，讨好着，可身体却激动的迎合着我的动作，我解开了他的双手和蒙在眼睛上的领带，他立马撑在玻璃上，才勉强不倒下去，而眼里，盛满了晶莹的泪水，泪珠挂在纤长的睫毛上，一副楚楚可怜的样子。

所以就是用这副样子勾引人的吗？

我心里有些烦躁，看着他被我撞的通红的屁股，不仅双眼发红，手一下下打在他富有弹性的臀瓣上，那里很快就变得又红又肿，轻轻碰一下他就尖叫着呻吟出来。

“叫这么大声不怕外面的人听到吗？”

看着他哭的更厉害的样子，我的动作愈发的快，感觉欲望快要攀到顶峰，又猛烈的冲撞了几下，便一股股的射在他身体里面，他的身体激烈的抖了一下，站不住的往下倒，我搂住他的腰，另一只手摸到他的阴茎套弄起来，没几下他也射了出来。

高潮之后，他虚弱的靠在我的怀里，身上沾满了各种各样的液体，没有一处是干爽的，就连发丝上也沾上了他自己射出来的精液，我慢慢从他身体里退出来，里面浑浊的液体止不住的流出来，染湿了一大片地方。

你看，他果然被我弄脏了。

 

“喂，孙杨先生，你在想什么？”

我听到一个声音，抬头看向办公桌对面，是我未来工作的上司，白色的衬衣扣子扣到最上面一颗，深蓝色的领带束缚着他好看的脖颈，合身的西装外套包裹着他完美的身材，明亮的阳光从落地窗照进来，打在他身上，脸上细小的绒毛都一清二楚，而他整个人，也是一尘不染，十分禁欲的模样。

我冲他笑了笑：“宁经理，我在想，怎么样才能把你弄脏。”


End file.
